Oh No, Wrong Move!
by SweetSugarPuppy
Summary: When Ron and Lavender decide that they have to matchmake Harry and Hermione, they try their very best to finish the job as fast as they could! But what if a small error causes a lot of damage? And what if there is an intruder? Full summary inside
1. A Wonderful, Beyond Brilliant Idea

**Disclaimer: **You must have heard this a million times before, but _no_… I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling… ALL HERS! Tee hee. Lucky duck. Only the plot belongs to me. But there will be no story with no plot. And the plot is MINE! Tee hee. Lucky ducky!

**Author's Note: **My first fanfic under my second account! I know, I have only written 3 stories under my first account (LiliMarlene2004) but still…. I didn't finish those (2 of them) because…. Just because! Anyways, please do feel free to give comments and suggestions. However, please avoid flaming. The way I cater to flaming depends on my mood that day. And you wouldn't know what my mood is…. After all, who knows? Hehe! Anyways, I wrote it because I felt like it and I'd have lots of time to update. After all, it's almost Christmas Break! More time for fanfics! YAY!

**Oh No… Wrong Move!**

_Summary: When Ron and Lavender decide that they have to matchmake Harry and Hermione, they try their very best to finish the job as fast as they could! But what if a small error causes a lot of damage? And what if there was an intruder who didn't want them to succeed? _

* * *

**Chapter One: A Wonderful, Beyond Brilliant Idea**

It was September the 1st, and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender were having a light conversation inside the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Harry side by side, and the girls sat together in the other chair. Ron and Harry were busy enjoying Chocolate Frogs (okay, well Harry gave Ron a treat), and the two girls were talking about Hermione's new position as Head Girl.

"Isn't it great?" Lavender squealed. "You're actually in a position!"

Hermione nodded. "I hope it'll be fun."

"It will be." Lavender assured her. "My mom knew someone who went to Hogwarts before, and she was a Head Girl. She said it was great."

Ron coughed. "What? That's not fun! You'll have less time for homework!"

The other three laughed and Hermione pointed out, "Since when were you interested in homework?"

"Well, you know, it's not that I like it, but we actually have to do it! Really, I don't understand the point of homework." Ron said.

Hermione was about to present her point of argument but she saw this look in Harry's eyes that said 'Just-leave-it-at-that-there's-no-point-of-arguing'. He was smiling however, and Hermione smiled back at him and rested back to her seat.

Ron and Lavender, who were sitting opposite each other, were surprised by the silence and were looking at them. Lavender seemed to be saying to Ron through 'eye-talk' (definition: mutual talking using body language especially the eyes! Okay, I made that word up but…) that 'There-is-something-really-fishy-in-here'. Ron raised an eyebrow and seemed to be saying 'Really?'. Lavender gestured towards the two who were staring at each other. They didn't seem to notice that this was kinda awkward, though.

To break the ice, Lavender cleared her throat. "Ehem. Why is it so silent?"

Harry and Hermione realized that what they were doing for the past 30 seconds was weird, and Hermione looked out the window. Harry, however, was quick to defend himself - and Hermione too, possibly. "Really? I was just lost in thought, thinking about Quidditch (let us just assume, for this story, that Harry wasn't banned from playing)."

"Really? That's nice." Lavender said. Hermione was still staring out the window. Ron was quiet and seemed to be pondering about something so… deep.

Lavender looked at Ron more closely. "Ron? Ron?!"

Ron looked up. "What?"

"Why did you say 'what' like that?"

He gave her a skeptical look. "Like… what?"

"You know, like you're so surprised and like I disturbed you from a thinking session. Really, Ron, what is it?" Lavender said.

Harry stood up and said, "Hey guys, I need to use the restroom first." (Again, I am not sure whether the Hogwarts Express actually _had _a restroom but let's assume there's one for girls and another for boys)

"Okay." Ron said simply.

Hermione seemed to be awakened from an unconscious state. "You know what, I think I also gotta use the restroom."

Ron nodded and Lavender started giggling. Harry and Hermione both went out and Lavender were still giggling. "What are you giggling for?" Ron asked her.

"I think they got their bladders full by staring at each other." Lavender was still giggling, and later on, it blossomed into a laugh.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up Lavender."

Lavender stopped and seemed to remember something. "By the way, Ron, why were you pondering so deeply awhile ago?"

"Oh, that. Well you know, I was thinking… maybe Harry and Hermione had a secret affair?" Ron asked in a curious tone.

Lavender coughed for real this time. "What? Ron, what are you thinking? Do they look like they're into this secret affair or something?"

"What I meant was they were staring into each other, starry-eyed and all. Best friends aren't that open, you know." Ron tried to reason.

Lavender raised her eyebrow. "My goodness, Ron. Out of all things! A secret affair? You must be kidding!"

"You never know."

"Well, I know." Lavender said. Then she sat up straight. "Aha! That's it!"

* * *

Harry just went out of the restroom. Hermione was done and she volunteered to wait for him.

"Done?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Only it was a bit tight in there. The restrooms are small."

Hermione nodded. "Wait, I haven't gone in yet. Someone is in the girls' room. Will you wait for me?"

"Sure." Harry said and he smiled at her. She smiled back with her teeth out. And they began their smile fest – again.

* * *

Surprised by Lavender's sudden 'Aha! That's it!' outburst, Ron mumbled to himself, "So I'm not the only one who thinks that there is a secret affair."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing. Now just get on with the program!"

Lavender was smiling from ear to ear. "Don't you see? They like each other! As in more that friends like!"

Ron nodded. "And?"

"The thing is, they don't know that the other likes them back as well." Lavender explained.

"That's kinda sad."

"I know, right? Don't you think, as their friends, we should do something about it?"

Ron nodded. "You're right. But what should we do?"

For about 30 seconds, the two were just sitting there and thinking about what to do. Then Ron sat up. "I know now!"

Lavender didn't hear that he had an idea and when she had her own, she said, "I have a wonderful, beyond brilliant idea!"

"What?" Ron asked.

"This is great!" Lavender said with her right hand above her heart. "Trust me."

Ron gave her a look. "So what is it now?"

"I'll tell you, but don't freak out, okay?" Ron nodded. "I think we should play matchmaker!"

"What?" Ron said in a dumfounded tone. "Lavender, are you going nuts?"

"What nuts? I bet when you said that you had an idea you were thinking about doing that too, weren't you?"

Ron nodded, with a bit of guilt in his face.

Lavender beamed triumphantly. "See? So what do you think? Should we push through? Ask for a bit of a help?"

"Why not?" Ron said. "Ginny might be interested. She likes those matchmaking stuff."

"And Seamus is in favor of Harry and Hermione. He said it so many times. He said it so many times that it got so sickening." Lavender said.

"Great! When do we begin?" Ron asked.

Before Lavender could answer, Harry and Hermione went in, having a light discussion about the rabbit that Hermione found wounded outside her doorstep. "You know, I took it in and I named it. Guess what the name is." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Sunshine! It was scorching hot outside, so I thought of the name." Hermione said happily.

_Cute name, _Harry thought. _Only I like her name better. Oh shut up Harry you might say that out loud_.

Ron and Lavender looked closely again. "Hi guys. You're back." Ron said with a weird tone.

"Oh… Hi!" Hermione said, with slight mock enthusiasm.

"Your topic seemed to be interesting. About someone whose name was… Sunshine?" Lavender asked.

Hermione's jaw dropped open and Harry was quick to her defense. "Oh… well, that… you see, we were talking about her new pet rabbit."

"Interesting. But Ron and I had a more interesting topic going on awhile ago." Lavender said with a sly smile. Ron gave her a look, but Lavender returned a reassuring look.

Hermione smiled. "Really? What was it about?"

"Just something… interesting." Ron said, and he and Lavender exchanged knowing looks.

**Author's Note: **Ron and Lavender are just about to get naughty! And when they do, they forget that it will eliminate them from Santa's list! So when will they begin? Will Ginny and Seamus agree and join the club? And will there be intrusions? Find out in the next chapter! But as for now…Okay, I know, it's not too fun _yet_, because the matchmaking didn't really begin yet! But when it does, I promise, it will be fun! So, if you have great ideas for this story, please do suggest! And do you see the pull down bar with the 'Submit Review' as default? And there's a go button right beside it right? Click it and give a review… NOW! ) Tee hee. Until the next chapter! With hugs, SweetSugarPuppy.


	2. Help Is On The Way

**Disclaimer: **I do wish I owned Harry Potter and its characters. Just think about it… If I did, it would have been Harry and Hermione **_from the very stinkin' beginning! _**After all, JK and I just don't agree on the shipping. But we shall wait… for the 7th book…

**Author's Notes: **I could totally swear that I promised to myself that I'd update every week. But apparently, I didn't. Oh well! It doesn't matter. As long as I updated after all… Oh, and merry Christmas everyone!

**Shout – outs!!! **You get the picture… Thank you to all my reviewers!!!

**SwishAndFlick31: **Ooh… Cool! Thank you for the idea! I think I'll consider that into the later chapters… and thanks for reviewing, too! Belated Merry Christmas!

**alayneni: **Whoops… sorry! Only starting to read Book Six. Bought it only yesterday but I decided to stop for today to write and update this Fanfic… thanks for the suggestions and the corrections! Happy Holidays!

**Monica Woodfairy: **Yeah, and hope you'll like the next chapters as well! Have yourself a Merry 'lil Christmas (like what the song said…)!

**KHKairiNamineFanatic:** Meanie! I didn't force yah! Anyways, I do know some people meanier than you… :P (You should know…) Thank you for reviewing and tell Chuzzie to have a Merry Christmas indulging himself on Lamb-Flavored Dog Food! (Not like I'll buy him some – I'm saving up for Book 7)

Okay, so after all the notes, disclaimers and shout-outs… the MAIN thing…. The story! Please keep the reviews coming and don't be shy to suggest _anything_… I'd be more than happy to know that my readers are being involved in this story! Anyways, hope you guys all enjoy and again… Happy Holidays!

Without further ado… Chapter 2!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Help Is On The Way!**

The Hogwarts Express has just arrived at Hogwarts and Hermione left because Professor McGonagall wanted to have a few words with her and the Head Boy from Hufflepuff, George Clark. Therefore, Ron, Lavender and Harry mingled with the busy crowd. Even if he knew where Hermione went, Harry still looked for her between hundreds of heads. Lavender noticed this.

"She's not here. She's with Professor McGonagall." Lavender told Harry.

Harry pretended to look skeptical. "Who are you talking about?"

"Hermione. You're looking for her, right?" Lavender pointed out.

"What? Who said I was? I can't find her anywhere, anyways." Harry said in a less lively tone.

Ron heard the conversation and butted in. "So you _were _looking for her, weren't you, Harry?"

"Of course he was. 'I can't find her anywhere'. You won't say that if you're not looking for her to begin with." Lavender told Ron, hoping Harry heard. He did, but he just ignored this and they proceeded to the Great Hall.

* * *

The sorting of the First Years was about to end. Hermione was grinning from ear to ear as she was watching them go to their houses.

"Sarah Lee!" Professor McGonagall called out.

A shy, timid girl went up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall put the hat on her.

"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat announced.

The Hufflepuff table was clapping and cheering for Sarah. The next boy was named Andrew and he was sorted to Ravenclaw. He ran all the way to his seat beside his supposedly big brother. Lavender found all of these amusing.

"Isn't that so sweet?" Lavender gushed as Andrew hugged a taller man who looked like him. "Not all brothers and sisters are like that."

Fred Weasley heard and pointed out, "Oh, but Ron and I are, aren't we, Ronnie?"

"Oh, just shut up George."

"He's not George, I am! Honestly Ron, you've been our brother from the minute you were born. And you can't even tell us apart?" George said jokingly.

Ron just rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Professor Dumbledore stood up and delivered his usual beginning of the year speech. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I hope that you will enjoy your stay here…" and so on so forth. Lavender wasn't listening but was thinking of how to tell Seamus and Ginny, and so was Ron. Only after awhile that Dumbledore announced dinner did Lavender stop thinking and helped herself to mashed potatoes.

"Hey, Ron, were you watching them since the speech?" Lavender reminded Ron every now and then to watch closely and vigilantly.

Ron shook his head. "Whoops… no."

"You didn't…" Lavender raised an eyebrow. Then she suddenly shouted and everyone was surprised. "You didn't?!"

"Well, you didn't too."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Oh, for god's sake, Ron! Do I have to watch them before you even do?"

Ron shook his head. "No! But-"

"Never mind." Lavender snapped. "Anyways, nothing happened. At least I don't think so." And the dinner continued quietly after that.

After that, when everyone was heading back to their own common rooms, Lavender and Ron lost track of the two. They were looking for Ginny and Seamus instead. They found the two and spoke with them in the corner of the common room.

"Guys, Lavender and I have thought of a good idea. But…" Ron looked around him, and a lot of people were around. "We will tell both of you later. Meet us here later at 12:00 midnight."

Seamus nodded eagerly and went back to the Boy's Dormitories. Ginny, however, inquired early. "Ron, tell me, what is it?"

"Oh, you'd love it. A little present for our lovebirds."

"Lovebirds?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. Ron's face trailed off to the other side of the common room, where Harry and Hermione were talking.

Ginny smiled widely. "Great! Can't wait for this! You better be awake at 12 or else." Then she ran off to the Girls' dormitories. Ron and Lavender did a high-five.

"Working out well, right, Ron?" Lavender said happily.

Ron nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't it?"

* * *

Everyone at the Gryffindor Common Room were busy fixing their things and all, and it looked as if everyone was too tired after a busy day that everyone fell asleep by 10 p.m. Well, at least not Lavender, Seamus, and Ginny. Ron nearly fell asleep but he was afraid that this time, Lavender would barge in on him so he crept down the stairs at around 11:55 p.m.

When Ron arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he saw Lavender and Ginny sitting in the couch. Ron sat on the other and asked, "Where's Seamus?"

"Trying to see if Hermione and Harry are safely tucked in their beds, fast asleep." Ginny said in an excited tone. "Why isn't he back yet?"

They all sat in silence when at 12 midnight, Seamus was back. "Okay, they're asleep. I'm sure."

Lavender jumped and sat up. "Great! Now, okay. How do we go about with this?"

"Simple," Seamus said in a know-it-all tone, which sent up chills through Ron's spine because it reminded him of Hermione. "We need to think of ways on how they'd actually be in the same places, at the same time, _coincidentally_. At least they have to think that it is."

"But isn't that too boring?" Ginny asked. "That's what happens to most matchmaking things. We should actually do something more innovative or whatever."

Lavender raised an eyebrow at Ginny's statement. "And like… how?"

"Well… maybe we could actually let them worry about the other, or… or…" Ginny seemed to be out of ideas.

Ron lighted up. "I know! We can make mushy moments between them."

Seamus just gave him a skeptical look.

"We don't seem to have any ideas at all." Lavender said in an annoyed tone – annoyed at herself for not having any ideas, that is.

Ginny gave it a good thought and finally said, "Why don't we just watch how things happen and let's do what we need to at the spur of the moment. I mean, when we think we can actually do something. But for now, we should lay the foundation of our… uh, society."

"Great!" Lavender said. "So, who's for leader?"

"What?" Ron said in disbelief.

Lavender glared at Ron. "Obviously. We have to have a leader, another person who monitors their activities, someone who makes sure everything is in order, and someone else who makes sure we leave no traces and all. So who's leader?"

No one talked. Then, Seamus said, "Might as well be you, Lav."

"Why me?"

Before Seamus can answer, Ron chipped in. "You had the idea. This was all your idea, Lavender."

"I thought it was yours…?" Lavender said with a skeptical look on her face.

Ron thought about it and said, "Well, maybe it was me, but I'll go for the person who monitors activities. After all, I'm always with them. At least, almost."

Lavender and the rest nodded. "Wow Ron, I never knew you were so reasonable!" Ginny laughed. This got Lavender and Seamus laughing.

"Anyways, as for the person who gets to prepare the setting, props, whatever, everything… can that be me?" Ginny asked.

"Sure!" Lavender agreed. "And obviously, Seamus gets to clear up things, make sure they find no trace of the society whatsoever."

Ron suddenly laughed. "Yeah, you better be careful, Seamus, or Harry will beat me out of my wits!" And everyone laughed.

Suddenly they heard someone say the password 'Phoenix Tears' and all of them freaked out. "Off to the boys' staircases, everyone!" Ron said in a hushed whisper. The four of them got to their feet and dashed to the staircases.

A sleepy Hermione made her way in the Common Room. For a moment there she thought she heard people laughing. On second thought, maybe she was just too sleepy. So, she looked around the common room just one last time then she went into her room.

As Hermione made her way up the stairs, Ginny, who got the best view of her, told Seamus, "I thought you said she was safe and fast asleep in her bed?"

Seamus just had an embarrassed look on his face. "Whoops… I thought I saw Hermione sleeping, but now that I think of it, I think that was a second year…"

* * *

The next day, Ron dragged himself out of bed at around 7 in the morning. Last night, after Hermione went in her room, he sent off everyone to sleep. Everyone included a furious Lavender (at Seamus), a whining Ginny (since she said that they didn't achieve anything at all), and a silent Seamus making faces behind Lavender's back every now and then. He realized that the Common Room was silent. Maybe no one was waking up yet. Or maybe he was late for breakfast.

Ron saw Hermione go out of her room so he greeted her.

"Hi, Hermione." Ron said, trying to stop his laughter.

Unfortunately, Hermione noticed this and asked Ron, "What's so funny?"

Ron didn't answer her but just burst out laughing. Hermione seemed slightly annoyed by his answer, and then Harry went in the Common Room. He probably had a little walk out there in the lake. Hermione's face lighted up at the sight of Harry and Ron noticed this. _Brilliant_, thought Ron.

"Oh, there you are, Harry! Hermione and I have been waiting for you!" Ron said happily.

Hermione gave him a stern look that reminded him of Professor McGonagall. "I was?"

"Yeah! No, I mean, I wanted to tell you guys something. You know the little orchard just close to Hagrid's Hut? There's been some… interesting things in there. You guys might want to check it out." Ron said cunningly. Not cunning in a bad way, though.

"Which is…?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed sadly. "Sorry, can't tell you. And I can't go with you because I wanted to discuss something with Ginny about Lavender and Parvati. See you."

Seamus was there all along listening at the side of the Common Room. He whispered to Ron as he was on his way to the Portrait Hole, "Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

Ron glared at Seamus and whispered a hushed "Shh!", then pretended like he was cutting his neck. "Or you'll be in Sir Nicholas' league!"

Seamus followed him out of the Common Room and into the Great Hall for breakfast, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"'Morning, Hermione. Had breakfast yet?" Harry asked, smiling.

Hermione shook her head. "Say, Harry, don't you think Ron's been acting a bit odd these days? Also Seamus, Lavender, and Ginny. Don't you think they're up to something?"

Harry had a grin plastered to his lips. "Whatever that is, it doesn't sound good to me. Then again, they'd be afraid of Head Girl taking out points from Gryffindor, hm?" By this time they sat down by the window.

Hermione just chuckled. "It's tiring, you know. Fun, yes, but tiring."

"Are you alright?" Harry said suddenly in concern. He placed his hand over Hermione's forehead. "I think you're sick, Hermione."

Hermione placed her own hand over her forehead. "Really? And I'm starting to look pale too?"

"Classes just started, but you do look pale. I think you need to see Madam Pomfrey. Come on." Harry stood up and took her hand to lead her to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione shook her head again. "No, Harry, seriously, I'm fine. Anyways, you want to check out what Ron's been saying this afternoon? Maybe at twilight?"

She got an 'okay' for an answer. Both of them just smiled and sat quietly until Harry invited Hermione to have breakfast. She jumped out from her seat and both of them went to the Great Hall together.

* * *

"The answer is yes!" Lavender said, running to the place where Ginny, Seamus and Ron sat together.

Ron and Seamus gave her a skeptical look. "Huh?"

"Parvati said she'd join the club! Well, if it's alright with you guys." Lavender said, calming down a bit.

"Great!" Ginny said happily. Ron gave Ginny a look but she returned Ron's annoying gesture by raising an eyebrow on him.

Lavender left and was pulling Parvati out of the blue. "Sure…" Seamus said in a pissed tone. "We'll end up discussing boys (he said 'boys' in a gay tone) and makeup!"

"Yeah, and we'll end up giving Harry a makeover to sweep Hermione off her feet!" Ron said dreamily.

Ginny and Seamus looked at each other with that curious look. "Uh, Ron… What do you mean? That didn't actually sound correct..." Seamus said uncertainly.

Ron sighed. He knew exactly what they were thinking. "Sweep her off her feet? I meant fainting! And no, I don't fancy Harry. Who would?"

"I thought Hermione would?" Parvati and Lavender has arrived. "What was that all about?"

"Well… I just gathered everyone around because I have a great plan! This morning, I told Harry and Hermione to go to that little orchard that Professor Sprout fancies… but I told a lie." Ron said quietly.

Ginny just shook her head.

Ron glared at his sister. "I told them that there was something interesting there in that orchard, but I didn't tell them what it was. I mean, it was for me to know and for them to find out. Actually, there's nothing in there but clovers. And mind you, three-leaved clovers."

"Would've been okay if they were four-leaved clovers, though." Lavender said sadly.

Parvati was pondering for about 3 seconds when she said, "But if it is an orchard, then it's impossible for it not to have four-leaved clovers, right? And we can actually make it interesting."

Everyone (in the club) looked at her. "How?" Seamus asked.

Parvati took a deep breath. "Well…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Haha! Done! I just thought a little cliffhanger would be neat, so, there you go! What is Parvati thinking of? What if Harry and Hermione barge into them? What will happen when they go? And what if someone wants to get in the way? (Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuunnnn……….)

By the way, people, if you have any ideas on how the team can matchmake our lovebirds, go and suggest now! Lavender, Ron, Seamus, Ginny and Parvati will be very pleased if you do. Who knows, they might actually do it!

For now, though, you can go and click the 'go' button beside the pulldown box whose default is 'Submit Review'! Get what I mean? GO NOW AND REVIEW! ) Whee! Maybe I can even manage to update before January 2007! Advanced Happy New Year to everyone!


	3. Meeting Miss Intrusion

**Disclaimer: **No again. For the nth time: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Okay, yeah, I do wish I did, so that I could've made Voldie a better character or something. On second thought, maybe not.

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for not updating quickly! It's like been a month since I last updated!... Anyways, I hope you guys didn't wait for oh-so long…

Well… I didn't get so many reviews for Chapter Two, but maybe things will be better in Chapter Three! Yay! Thank you so much for my reviewers! By the way, I will not post shout-outs here anymore, and instead, I will just reply to my reviewers through the Review Reply service of FanFiction! YAY! )

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS! **To avoid any confusion, this takes place during their sixth year, but, regardless of some events, including Sirius' death, Dumbledore's death, the R/Hr lollapalooza, the Ron/Lav fling, and Harry and Ginny getting together. That's why it's cool between them. But aside from that, everything else applies. And Remus came back to teach DADA! YAY! (That's the world of FanFiction!)

If you have questions, please ask!

Without Further Ado… Chapter Three!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Meeting Miss Intrusion**

Parvati took a deep breath. "Well… with the help of just a little magic, we can beautify the little orchard. You know, make it a little cute setting."

Ron just blinked. "A cute setting?"

"Boy, that sounds a little too girly." Seamus pondered out loud. "Perhaps we can make it a little dim, add a bit of scary effects and let Hermione be freaked out or something, then-"

"THE POINT here, Mister Seamus, is that we can make a romantic setting, not a horror house." Parvati interrupted the now annoyed Seamus.

Ginny was scribbling things on a piece of parchment. "So what do you want to put there?"

Parvati was now standing and doing airy hand gestures for full effect. "We can make the clovers of shimmering colors, put floating candles (Seamus sniggered at this), beautiful roses, a garden scent, a swing, a little pond and-"

"Doesn't that seem too much for us to do by ourselves?" Lavender asked Parvati, whose hands were in mid-air.

Parvati just put down her hands. "Well, yeah, but… we can still add color to the flowers, and the trees, and the birds, and the seas, and the wind that will paint the sky… Yeah! Colors of the wind! _Have you ever hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind…_" She was doing gestures along with singing.

"Hey!" Harry and Hermione finally arrived in the Great Hall to have breakfast. They sat down beside Ron, who was helping himself to some toast. Parvati seemed a bit sing-songy today, so she won't stop singing, Lavender was shaking Parvati out of her reverie, Seamus just followed Ron's activity, and Ginny was stuffing something in her pocket. The sudden outburst of activity surprised Harry and Hermione who looked at each other.

Finally, things were back to normal again, unless you count Parvati who was still singing.

"…_ How high does the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know…" _

"What's wrong with Parvati?" Hermione asked Lavender, while watching Parvati sing. A lot of other students were still watching her, standing in the middle of the Great Hall.

Lavender sighed. "Well… I think she got high on Pocahontas last summer… She said her sister kept watching it over and over again."

"…_ You can own the Earth and still, all you'll own is Earth until…"_

Parvati had a dramatic pause. Ron, who was confused, asked Harry, "What the bloody hell is Poh-Cha-Konchas?"

"…_ You can paint with all the colors of the –_"

Parvati was cut short from the last word of the song when a black-haired, tall, Ravenclaw girl bumped her. "Watch it!" Said Parvati, annoyed with the girl who'd hit her.

"Well, sorry." The girl rolled her eyes. Parvati was about to do a talk-back when the girl interrupted. "And anyways, someone needed to stop you from singing. You sounded bad, didn't you know?"

Parvati looked angry and embarrassed at the same time.

The girl started to walk away as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Seamus, Ginny and an enraged Parvati watched her back when she spun around. "Oh, hello there, Harry!" The girl waved at him, batting her eyelashes. Lavender raised her eyebrow at this, and Ginny looked alarmed.

"Er…hi…" Harry said hesitantly. He recognized the girl as Cho Chang, a year ahead of him and from Ravenclaw. She played at her house's Quidditch team.

"So, Harry, what are your plans for today? You know, maybe, we can hang out a bit at Hogsmeade?" Cho asked flirtatiously. Hermione's eyes dimmed at this remark.

Harry looked at Hermione, who was spreading butter on her toast. "Um… You see, Cho, I had plans with Hermione today, so…"

Cho's smile turned to a grimace. "Oh. I was hoping we could go out a bit today… Maybe next time, then." She flashed a fake smile at him. "See ya, Harry!" She waved at him and went off with her friends, who giggled and were talking.

Ginny looked at Lavender, who got the message. Lavender turned to ask Harry, "Uhm, Harry? Can I ask?"

Harry nodded.

"How'd you know Cho Chang?" Lavender said this slowly.

He pondered for a moment. "Well… we were up against each other during last year's game, and we were able to do a bit of talking."

Ginny butted in. "She seemed interested in you, hm, Harry?" _Oh, no, please, this will ruin the matchmaking!_

"I think so."

Everyone turned to look at Hermione, who was eating toast while reading from _Advanced Transfiguration_. Without looking up, she continued, "You should just see the way she batted her eyelashes at Harry and her tone! It's obvious she fancies him."

No one stirred. No one talked. The silence was deafening so Hermione looked up. "What?" All she could see was six heads looking at her.

Parvati, who sat down after Cho insulted her singing, raised an eyebrow and moved toward Hermione who was sitting at the other side of the table. "Anything you wanted to share with the class, Hermy?"

Hermione didn't seem to understand so she just stared blankly at Parvati.

"Ehem." Ron interrupted. "I think I need to go out and get a bit of fresh air for awhile. Lavender, Ginny?" He gestured at them and looked out the Great Hall. "What about you? Maybe you want some air too? How about you, Seamus?"

Ginny and Lavender stood up immediately, but Seamus didn't move. "I think I'll be staying here, Ron. For obvious reasons."

Lavender nodded in understanding, while Ginny and Ron didn't really get what he meant by that. The three walked out of the Great Hall in a hurry.

Harry turned to talk to Hermione. "I wonder what that meant…" He asked her in a hushed tone.

"Told you so. They're acting a bit queer these days."

"So, do we still go later?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up from her book. "Huh? Well… Maybe…" She said hesitantly.

Harry frowned slightly at her remark. "You don't want to go anymore?"

"No! I didn't mean that!" She noticed the frown that had just graced his face. "Maybe, if we don't have homework and such…"

Harry grinned at her his trademark smile, and she can't help but grin, even though she had a kind of a touch woozy today.

He really does know how to make her smile.

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked Lavender and Ginny as soon as they were outside the Great Hall.

Lavender shook her head. "The girl likes Harry, obviously!"

"And she probably wants to snag Harry for herself. The only thing is Harry fancies someone else." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Who does Harry fancy?" A voice behind them said. It was high-pitched, a girl's, and oddly familiar.

They all spun around to see Cho and her friend, Marielle.

Lavender raised her eyebrow. "It's really none of your business, now is it, Chang?"

Cho forced a laugh and it sounded horrible. Ginny had a disgusted look on her face while Ron's was just plain confused. "Maybe it _is _none of my business, but soon it will be."

"And what did you mean by that?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Well, isn't it that girlfriends should know _everything _going on with their boyfriends?" She laughed again at her own remark. "Harry's going to be my boyfriend, just watch and see."

Lavender snorted. "Oh? Are you so sure of yourself, Chang? After all, there are women that are – well, more of Harry's standards than you. Like what we mentioned awhile ago, Harry _does _fancy someone else."

One of Cho's eyebrows arched. "Really? Well, I never realized that someone was _more _of his standards. But sooner or later, he'll realize that I'm that girl."

Ron just shook his head. "Best mate of Harry's, I am. Know a thing or two that you don't"

"Interesting." Cho has a sly grin playing on her lips.

Ron tittered. "Anyways, I can assure you that you're not that girl. Someone nicer and intelligent. Not like you to walk with too much charisma and way over your head."

"Yeah, so give up now, Chang, before you suffer defeat." Ginny mocked.

This seemed to get Cho annoyed, so she raised her tone and she barked at them like mad. "Then I'll prove you wrong! You will see, Cho Chang never loses! And she gets everything she wants! I will soon find out who that pathetic woman Harry 'likes' is and she'll regret having been born!" She walked past the three who were startled, Marielle tailing her.

"Argh!" Lavender shrieked from frustration. "She thinks she's someone great!"

"I know!" Ginny agreed.

Ron suddenly piped up. "I think we have more than one job right now, aside from the (he lowered his voice to a whisper) matchmaking thing."

Lavender and Ginny snapped out of their shriek-fest and looked at Ron.

"We will have to take care of Miss Intrusion."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hermione was up in the Gryffindor Common Room finishing her essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was practicing Quidditch, so she knew no one to help her. DADA wasn't really her thing. She can't possibly ask help from the past DADA teachers that she knew personally. She won't dare to ask Alastor Moody, however, since he's busy with his job as an Auror, and all the more she can't ask Remus Lupin for help, because he _was _their teacher (again) for Defense. And she so wished for a bit of help right now, because she has a bad headache.

She sighed and put down her quill. She lay down on the couch and placed a palm over her forehead. She was kinda warm, but she didn't want to make such a big fuss over herself, so she ignored this.

Outside the window, a thousand shades of red, orange, yellow and purple had illuminated the sky as the sun was beginning to set. Where _was _Harry? They had an arrangement today, didn't they? Or maybe he decided to go with Cho to Hogsmeade. She didn't like the idea though: This morning, Cho was so stubborn. She wasn't right for him… Not Cho, definitely not Harry's type, so it's okay…

Wait, that sounded just like an assurance!

Hermione just shook her head to wave her thoughts off but it worsened her head ache. She sat up again and stood up to go to the Portrait Hole. That's it; she's going to look for Harry.

But as she stood, she felt her body quiver. There was no one else in the Common Room. Everyone was in the dormitories or outside. She knew she wasn't walking straight, so she placed a hand on the wall to support herself. She felt cold, she had a bad headache, and she started to cough loudly. She felt weak and weary.

Before she knew it, she felt herself slipping from the support a.k.a. the wall and she fell to the floor with a _thud_.

She wasn't supposed to be in the floor… but no one found her because no one was there. Suddenly, Sir Nicholas drifted in the room and went to rest on the windowsill when he saw Hermione's unconscious body on the floor.

"Miss Granger! Wake up!" Sir Nicholas tried to shake her but his transparent form only went through her arm. He drifted out of the room quickly and went to the Quidditch field where Harry had just finished practicing and was on his way back to the Common Room.

Sir Nicholas went to Harry quickly. Harry looked curious.

"Harry… you have to come to the Common Room… Now…"

Harry just stared at him blankly. "Oh, yes, Sir Nicholas, I was on my way there. But what is it that's so urgent?"

Sir Nicholas was slightly panting… if that was possible. "Harry… Hermione, she-"

"HARRY!" Cho shrieked. She came from the hallways and ran to greet Harry, who was still curious with what Sir Nicholas had to say. "Hello, Harry! You're out of practice! Maybe we can go now to Hogs-"

"Hermione? What happened to her?" Harry asked, his voice betraying his nervousness.

Cho frowned at his remark. Sir Nicholas continued. "Harry, Hermione passed out. She looked stressed and pale and al-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Harry made a mad dash for the Common Room, followed by Sir Nicholas, leaving Cho alone in the darkness of the night that enveloped upon the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah! I had to cut it short! I know it was fluffy (especially the last bit). So far, this was the most fun to write chapter! I feel that I needed to add just a dash of drama (like the way you should only add a dash of salt to Hot Chocolate so that it won't be so sweet but not so salty). I hope there will be more review… ahh… I only got about 4 reviews for the second one… Hope there will be more this time 'round!

Now, you know what to do. Any Comments, Suggestions, Violent Reactions (this is how our teacher states it)? Go ahead now and review!


	4. Someone Watching Over Me

**Disclaimer: **-Sighs- Okay, just imagine if I owned Harry Potter, it would never be a best seller! The bookstore keeper would throw the books in my face because no one would buy them!

**Author's Note: **Well… maybe I was being too harsh on myself? Hehehe! Anyways, to all my reviewers in the last chapter, thank you SO MUCH! Oh, and by the way, I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time. I know I always say this but I promise next time that I will update more frequently!

Some of my reviewers are like, what, anonymous, so I'm afraid that I can't send them reviews! I will just mention all of them, whether I was able to send them a message or not!

Special thanks to: **SwishAndFlick31 **(cute name!), **carebear4ever, Tempy, GreatWolfSpirit **(yay! I have a friend!), **ginsensu, cutiecute **and **Readerfreak10**!!! I love yah all, my ever-dear reviewers! And for those also who reviewed the earlier chapters recently! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! You guys keep me writing and this chapter is for you all. I hope you guys like it!

'Kay! I don't think I still need to say more… so, without further ado… Chapter Four!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Someone Watching Over Me**

"Harry, Hermione passed out. She looked stressed and pale and al-"

As he heard these words, Harry felt a surge of pain flow through him. Why didn't he leave practice earlier to be with her? If he did, then maybe none of these would have happened. He totally forgot about Cho, who was standing beside him, with a frown plastered over her porcelain-like face, and ran as fast as he could to the Common Room.

He was at the Hallway when he felt a hand grip his arm tightly.

"Harry!" It was Cho. "Why did you leave just like that? Look, are we going to Hogsmeade or not?

Harry yanked his arm off Cho's grasp and made no reply. Instead, he continued running, with Sir Nicholas leading the way.

Cho let out a frustrated breath and screamed in her high-pitchy voice. "Harry! HARRY!"

But she couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

When he was outside the Common Room, the Fat Lady was engaged in deep slumber and she seemed impossible to wake up. 

Sir Nicholas saw the Fat Lady as well and decided to make the first move. "Hey, Fat Lady! Wake up! Someone's fainted in the Common Room."

She wouldn't wake up. It was Harry's turn to try. "Excuse me, Fat Lady; please wake up to let us in. This is urgent." But she didn't stir at all.

"FAT LADY!" Sir Nicholas shouted to her ears, out of impatience. "WAKE UP NOW!"

The Fat Lady rubbed her large eyes sleepily and snapped at Sir Nicholas. "What's the fuss all about?"

"Someone fainted there in the Common Room! Now let us in!" Sir Nicholas said this quickly. The Fat Lady, however, looked uninterested.

"Fine! Password?" She said crossly, retreating to her sleeping position again.

Harry was shaking – practically. "Phoenix Tears."

The door swung open and Harry went in quickly. Sir Nicholas drifted in effortlessly, and he was right: behind the chair, Hermione's lifeless body lay on the floor.

"Hermione!" Harry said in horror. He knelt down beside. He had never seen her so pale before; her face was colorless. Harry took her hand in his and it was very cold. Her fingernails were bluish and as Harry placed his palm over her head, he felt warmth spread over his fingertips.

Sir Nicholas just stood sadly behind him. "She was like this when I went in."

Harry quickly flung Hermione's arms over his neck, clasped her hands together and he stood. He held her legs with his two hands and, with Hermione on his back, he ran out the door.

As he was on his way out, he met Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and Seamus. Why were they together so often now? When they saw the two, they all had shock written over their faces.

"What happened to her?" Ron asked. Everyone was waiting for his answer anxiously.

"No time to explain. Just ask Sir Nicholas." And with that, Harry disappeared from sight.

The five of them just looked at each other and all had quizzical but hopeful looks on their faces.

Lavender was among the first to speak. "I wonder what happened to Hermione…"

Seamus replied, "Harry said we just have to ask Sir Nicholas. But anyways, this seems like a good opportunity for us – I mean, for them."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree more…" Ron said happily.

* * *

Harry finally arrived at the Hospital Wing from what seemed to be a really long run. When he was inside, he was panting madly. Madam Pomfrey noticed his presence right away and had a surprised look when she saw Harry and Hermione. "Mr. Potter, what did you do to Miss Granger?" 

"She... she-"

"Say it right away, Potter!" Madame Pomfrey said, urgency obvious in her tone. "Come on; put her here on the bed."

Harry laid out Hermione carefully on the bed. Madam Pomfrey scurried about, and finally went back to attending her with a shallow bowl and a cold towel floating about. She placed it on the night table and look Harry straight in the eye.

"Tell me, Potter, what happened to her?"

Harry sat down on her bed and his breathing was beginning to return to normal speed. "She collapsed. I just saw her on the floor."

Madam Pomfrey looked sympathetic. "Ah… any strenuous activities she's been doing lately?" She peered curiously at him. Harry shook his head wildly, horror written all over his face.

"No! I mean… Er… Well, we all know that Hermione is a hardworking student, so it's probably school stuff. And she's been appointed as Head Girl." Harry explained carefully.

"Stress it is, then." Madam Pomfrey sighed. "She'll have to stay here for a few days to rest. She wouldn't like it, of course…" She paused thoughtfully.

Harry looked down to the floor. "Well, I can visit her everyday…" He felt his cheeks burn and he knew that Madam Pomfrey was staring at him. "I mean, along with Ron and Ginny and everyone else…"

"It's obvious, you know." Madam Pomfrey said in a voice most unlike her. It sounded motherly, like Mrs. Weasley.

Harry looked up at her. "Sorry, but what's obvious?"

Madam Pomfrey seemed to be snapped out of her reverie. "Huh? Oh, just don't mind that. You can go now."

He stood up hesitantly but he knew he should go out. As he opened the doors, he saw Ron, Ginny and Lavender walking fast to his direction.

"Harry!" Ron hollered at him. "How's Hermione?"

Harry just nodded in reply. He really didn't feel like talking right now; he felt worried. Not to mention guilty, because he knows he had let her wait for a long time. The three were right in front of him before he knew it.

Ginny was panting slightly. "What happened to her? Why didn't anyone else see her right away?"

Harry felt a sick feeling crawling to his stomach and a small voice telling him in his head, _it's your fault… it's all your fault… if you hadn't had let her wait, she won't be this way… it's all your fault…_

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked Harry curiously, looking up at him suspiciously.

Harry gaped at her quizzically. "Huh?"

Lavender raised an eyebrow. "'It's my fault?' What's your fault?"

He analyzed her sentence properly. He had said his thoughts out loud. Suddenly, he felt mad at himself for leaving Hermione all alone that way. He never felt so guilty in his whole entire life (in so long). "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" He started shouting. "SHE WOULDN'T HAVE PASSED OUT IF I LEFT PRACTICE EARLY!"

"Mate, it's not your fault, no one expected-"

"IF I HAD COME EARLY MAYBE I COULD'VE BEEN BY HER SIDE!"

"Harry, it's not your fault-"

"DON'T TELL ME THAT BECAUSE IT IS!" Harry shouted out loud. But Ginny had a better idea.

"Shut up, Harry!" She wailed and waved her hands in front of his face. "Do you think Hermione would like you to be feeling guilty for her about this?"

"YOU DON'T KN-"

Ginny sighed. "Do you _seriously _think Hermione wants you to feel guilty on her account?" She said her tone firm and final. She raised an eyebrow and Lavender sighed in relief.

Harry just looked down the floor. "Well, er- I don't really- I dunno…"

Ginny just gave him a satisfied look. Ron patted his shoulder. "Well, see you around, Harry. We have something to discuss." And with that one look from Ron's face, Ginny and Lavender nodded and followed Ron outside the castle.

Harry watched them go away with a confused look on his face. "There's something really going on with those people…" He muttered under his breath. But he didn't have time to worry about that. Hermione was still sick, and he had to take care of her.

* * *

Hermione felt something really comfortable under her body and her head. She never knew the couch was so comfortable… but as her eyes fluttered open, the Hospital Wing came to sight. She quickly sat up with a jolt, and looked around. 

"Miss Granger, lay down back!" Madam Pomfrey barked at her. "You're still not well, you have to rest!"

Hermione looked at the woman scurrying about. "Why am I-?"

"Because you're sick," Madam Pomfrey said, trying to be very calm. "Now get back to rest."

"But – I still have classes…"

Madam Pomfrey laughed. "You're still worried about classes at your current state?" She continued laughing. "Just stay there in bed."

"Where are Harry and Ron-?"

"Mr. Potter says he'll be here after his Defense Against the Dark Arts class." She replied, bringing a shallow bowl to her nightstand. "Now lay down. I'll lay a cold towel on your forehead."

Hermione couldn't do anything but oblige. She set herself carefully on the bed and she realized that she should take more rest. It was nice to sink in on comforters, mattresses, and fluffy pillows…

And before she knew it, she was asleep again.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be okay?" 

"She woke up a bit before lunch."

"Can we wake her up?"

"Shut up, Ron, the poor thing's gotta rest."

"Ginny's right, Ron. By the way, you have to submit your essay to me by tomorrow."

"Aww! Can't I submit it next week?"

"No, Ron. Besides, it was due today."

Hermione can hear voices from the top of her head, but what bothered her was her splitting headache. She placed her fingers uneasily on her forehead, when she heard Ginny's overexcited voice.

"She's awake!"

A voice she recognized as Ron's, replied to his sister, "See? You woke her up! And you said _I _did!"

"Not my fault!"

She felt as if Ron rolled his eyes and she can't help but laugh. She opened her eyes to see what the commotion was all about.

"Hermione!" Lavender squealed excitedly. "We were so worried!"

"Yeah!" Ginny chipped in. "Good thing your knight in shining armor came to the rescue!"

She saw Harry, out from the corner of her eye, glare at Ginny, and suddenly Ginny stifled and straightened up. "Erm…"

She sat up. "Why is everyone here?"

"We wanted to see how you were doing." Professor Lupin said, smiling and standing from the end of her bed. "I owled everyone this morning to tell them what happened to you and I got frantic replies just before we got here." Ron roared with laughter.

"You should've seen mom's letter! '_Oh, dear! I've got to visit her! We need to get there immediately!_'" Even Ginny and Lavender laughed at the comment.

"'We'? What do you mean by 'we'?" Hermione asked with curiosity.

Harry replied to this question. "Oh, by 'we' Mrs. Weasley meant herself and the other girls from-" But before he could even say something about the Order, Ron made a quiet hissing sound. "- Er, I mean, it's just Mrs. Weasley and Tonks."

Hermione grinned and she made it a point to look at Professor Lupin from out of the corner of her eye, who turned a light shade of crimson. "Really? Are they coming?"

Ginny nodded happily. "They'll arrive about later this evening. Oh, and just so you know, Hermione, mom brings this basket to people who are sick, full of fruits and chocolate and her ever-famous Chicken Noodle Soup."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeech! I feel like throwing up whenever I think of the smell of that."

"Oh yeah? When you got sick last summer mum made you some and you finished all of it in one sitting!" Ginny mocked.

Ron just pouted in defeat. Lavender cleared her throat.

"Hem. Anyways, we just came to see you, but since we see that you're okay, maybe we can leave you so that we can have some lunch." Lavender said.

Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement. They went out of the door and waved goodbye to Harry, Hermione and Professor Lupin who were left inside.

Hermione turned excitedly to the two men in front of her. "Are they really coming? I mean Mrs. Weasley and Tonks?"

Harry nodded. "Why are you so excited?"

Hermione just giggled. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to ask some questions-" She cast a sideways glance at Professor Lupin who she _swore_ fidgeted with his fingers, "-about how's things been getting along with her. Like for example, her, _ehem_, her _lovelife_." She looked at Professor Lupin fully this time. "Unless you know what's going on?"

It took awhile for the professor to realize that the question was directed at him. "Huh? Well… I think Tonks has been fine these days…"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Professor…" They said at the same time.

"What?" He said innocently. Then he added in a hushed whisper. "Not now! Madam Pomfrey's here!"

Both of them had burst into laughter and this time Professor Lupin has turned all shades of red.

"Oh, come _on, _Professor!" Hermione said in between laughter. "Everyone knows you adore her!"

And Harry also joined in. "We know you're excited to see her tonight, aren't you?"

He just smiled at them. "I think I'll go and have my lunch now." He said, as he started to walk towards the door. "See you later…"

And with that he disappeared.

Harry sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed. "So have you had your lunch yet?"

Hermione crossed her arms and groaned. "I'm not allowed to eat anything except for porridge, chicken noodle soup, fruit, water and juice!"

Harry just looked at her. "Hmm… not allowed to eat solids yet?"

"Madam Pomfrey says it might be bad for me."

Harry nodded in understanding. "So, where's your lunch? You must be hungry."

"I hope I'll have Chicken Noodle Soup for a change," Hermione sighed sadly. "I've been having porridge recently."

Harry nodded. "Maybe we can ask Dobby or Winky to make you some Chicken Noodle Soup instead of por-"

Hermione glared at him.

"-Er, I mean-" Harry continued, "-If they're willing… Uh, Dobby?"

_Crack_. Dobby appeared in front of Hermione's bed with his large beady eyes. "Harry Potter, sir!" He squeaked happily. "What can I do for you?"

"Um… Dobby, can Hermione have Chicken Noodle Soup for lunch instead of porridge?" Harry said uncertainly, because Hermione still have the cold look on her face.

Dobby looked at him with his large, twinkling eyes. "Of course, sir! Dobby and Winky will cook some for Miss Hermione now… We will bring it in awhile…"

And with another _crack,_ Dobby vanished.

"Harry!" Hermione wailed. "What did you think you were doing?"

Harry grinned at her. "Don't wail Hermione! It's bad for you."

Hermione glared at him menacingly. Harry gulped nervously. "Okay, okay! Unless you want me to call Dobby back and tell him to not bother on the Chicken Noodle Soup and Miss Granger would rather have porridge-"

"At least it's fair for him!"

"-_again? _Are you sure you want porridge?" Harry looked at the ceiling. "I mean, in the soup, there are carrots and those spring onions, not like porridge where it's all wheat or rice."

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed while slapping Harry's arm. "Fine!" Then Harry joined her in laughing.

"So, is everyone coming later tonight? I mean, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I don't really remember how many times you've asked that." Harry was counting on his fingers. "Uh… about… a million times?"

"Exaggerated." Hermione said. "I was just pleased to see them."

Harry put his hands on his cheeks as if in mock surprise. "Wow! You're excited to see them! I'm so surprised!"

"You know, what, Harry? You look pretty gay that way." Hermione giggled.

Harry's face flushed. "I do not!"

Hermione just started laughing and she won't stop. Harry just joined in too until lunch came.

Madam Pomfrey scurried about the Hospital Wing. "Everyone, take your lunch now! Oh, for heaven's sake, Ms. Lucas, eat your soup while it's warm!" She walked to the end of the wing and helped a girl from Ravenclaw who broke her arm and hands eat.

Hermione began to take a spoonful of the soup when Harry stopped her. "What?"

"Can you eat?" Harry looked at her uncertainly.

"Of course I can eat, Harry! What do you think happened to me? Paralyzed?" Hermione had an odd look on her face. "Why do you ask?"

Harry looked down and suddenly became interested with his fidgeting hands. "Well, I just thought… maybe you needed my help…" She can swear she saw his cheeks turn a violent shade of red.

Hermione looked at him, looking touched. "Aww, Harry! That's so nice of you."

"Huh?" He looked up at her. "No… I was just helping… you know, as a friend."

This statement seemed to affect Hermione's cheer in one way or another, and she dropped her spoon on the bowl of steaming hot Chicken Noodle Soup and said, "You know what; I don't really feel like eating anymore." _Did I just say that? _

Harry had a surprised expression. "No! You have to eat your lunch! If you don't want to, I'll feed you!"

Hermione said nothing and Harry took a spoonful of the soup, blew it and placed it in front of her mouth. "Say 'Ahh'!"

"I feel like a little girl again."

Harry just grinned as Hermione opened her mouth to allow the tasty soup enter her stomach. They went in this fashion for about 5 minutes when Hermione was almost done.

"Uh… Harry?"

Harry looked up to her from the soup bowl. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." She smiled at him earnestly.

Harry looked pretty confused but cheerful all the same. "For what?"

Hermione just shrugged. "I don't know… for everything! You know, for helping me everytime, when I'm down or when it's for school and even when I'm sick. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much."

* * *

"Great! I'd say things are heating up quite nicely." Ron whispered to Ginny. 

Ginny brushed off a stray leaf from her hair. "Why are we looking in from outside the windows anyway? We can actually barge in the Hospital Wing and see!"

Lavender looked uncertain. "Uh, actually, I don't think that would be such a good idea…"

"Oops… I think I agree with you on that." Ginny sighed. "Anyways, it's a good time for them to get really close!"

"Who's 'getting really close'? I would daresay that would be me and Harry!" They all turned to look and saw Cho, brushing her hair in front of a handheld mirror. "Oh! Did I spoil the ending for you?"

Lavender just rolled her eyes and Ron said, "Do we look interested?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. And, don't worry. That event won't be so far. I just hope that Hermione Granger will be well to witness it!" Cho said happily.

Ginny scoffed. "We'll all get sick a million more times and die before it does." She said under her breath.

"Excuse me? You were saying something?" Cho arched an eyebrow.

Lavender smirked. "Oh nothing, nothing. We were just busy doing our thing. And just in case you haven't noticed yet, you can see what's happening in the Hospital Wing. Or are you that daft?" The three of them started laughing and walked away.

Cho looked pretty annoyed but looked in the window and gasped. In there, Harry was helping Hermione eat the rest of her soup.

"Urgh!" Cho said angrily. Then she stared at her reflection in the mirror and fixed her hair, fluffing it up quite nicely. "Hmm… maybe I should get sick too?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ha! Done and done. I just thought that would be a cute ending with Cho adding as an afterthought about getting sick as well. Anyways, I hoped you liked it and I do really swear that I will update more often as there's only 2 weeks left for classes here in the Philippines and another for final exams. I really do feel I need to pull up my grades (though my friends say I'm doing pretty fair). After that we have recognition practice and by March 29 I'll be free! YAY! 

I might not be able to update for awhile as I'll be concentrating on my studies first. But until then, see you! Oh, and on your way out, don't forget to review! Bye!


	5. Visiting Hours

**Disclaimer: **(in a hushed whisper) Actually, I do own Harry Potter. JK Rowling just bought the rights from – (JKR pops out of nowhere) _You were saying something?_Ah, no, nothing! _Who owns Harry Potter? _Of course JKR does! _Now that's a good girl! _(I roll my eyes but JKR sees me and I smile fakely at her) )

**Author's Notes: **Hiya everyone! I updated again in so long… you know, it's our final exams and I've been studying really hard for the past days so I wasn't able to write the next chappie. Anyways, I have nothing really much to say so… let's get on with it!

**Special Thanks To… SwishAndFlick31** (Always the first to review! Thanks a lot!), **cutiecute** (really? What's your nationality?), **Readerfreak10** and **StunningSpellRocks2345. **(Come on, everyone can do better!)

Oh, and if you think my writing's bad just because I'm 13, review. If you like it, review. If you want it deleted from just don't tell anyone. Even myself or your teddy bear or your doggie, Sammy.

**Important Note! Read! **This chappie has quite some Remus/Tonks things so… if you hate this ship, then back off. Now. If you feel that you wanna read this chapter even if you loathe with every fiber this ship, then good luck. Remember this while reading. **_You have been warned. _**

Without Further Ado… Chapter Five! (Yay! We have gone this far!)

* * *

**Chapter Five: Visiting Hours**

"No, Marielle. We have to think of something."

"Girl, it's about time you did. That Granger flirt is starting to get really close to Harry."

"I agree. But Harry's mine. Okay? Get that? _Mine._ So she's never getting him 'cuz I am."

"Now that's the spirit!"

Cho and her friend Marielle were in the Ravenclaw Common Room, with Marielle sitting quietly and Cho walking to and fro, arms crossed. After the not-so-good scene (for Cho) she'd seen awhile ago, she immediately searched for her friend and asked for help.

Cho sat down beside Marielle. "Hey, girl. Why don't I get sick?"

Marielle looked up from her magazine, _Witch Weekly_. "Huh? But why?"

"Because, hun, if I get sick, Harry will be so concerned about me that he won't bother about that Granger girl." Cho said happily, tilting her head to see her hair from all angles in the window.

However, Marielle looked worried. "But sis, what if he still doesn't care about you… you know, getting sick?"

Cho's expression changed and she stopped looking at the mirror to glare at Marielle. "What did that mean? He won't care about me?"

"Well… Seeing that the Granger girl is his BFFL (Best Friend for Life), it's just natural that he'd be concerned about her, so don't feel insecure."

Cho stood up. "I am not insecure with Granger! I am not, I am not, and I am not! Never!"

"Whoa, easy there, girl."

"Easy?" Cho scoffed. "Do you think I can still feel easy with _dear_ Hermione Granger snagging my Harry Potter?"

Marielle stood up and placed her hands on Cho's shoulders to let her sit down, which Cho obliged to. "Cho, listen. Harry's not stupid enough to get together with that Granger girl, so relax, okay?"

Cho just nodded happily after three seconds of frowning. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay. Here we go. So, what now…?"

* * *

Hermione turned to the right side of her bed and tried to shut her eyes. After an excellent lunch of Chicken Noodle Soup, she felt much better. _Well, that wasn't the best part of it – oh no, Hermione. Don't think of that!_

The only thing that was occupying her thoughts right now was him. Harry.

… Now ever since when was she concerned this way for no good reason? _Wait. Then again, there's reason. Voldemort's out there. Death Eaters are everywhere… _And Hermione sighed again. Not that she wasn't supposed to be concerned over these things. In fact, she should. But it just seemed totally out of topic.

"Miss Granger, Winky thinks Miss should go to sleep."

Hermione turned to her left and saw Winky standing there with her large, twinkling eyes (more evident than Dumbledore's) and a box of chocolates.

"What are you doing here, Winky?" Hermione asked. "Are you sick?"

Winky shook her head violently. "Oh, no, no! Winky isn't sick, Miss Granger, so do not be worried. Winky brings a gift from Mr. Harry Potter."

Hermione blinked. "A… a gift?"

Winky nodded and placed the chocolates in Hermione's bed. "He told me to bring it to you right away. So… until then, Miss." She apparated with a _crack_ and she was gone.

"But wait! Winky-"

Winky appeared again with another _crack_. "Yes, Miss Granger? Do you need anything?"

Hermione thought about it for a second. "Well, Winky… will you wait for Harry to finish his classes and tell him thank you for the gift?"

"Yes, of course! Winky will do so right now, Miss Granger!" She squeaked happily.

"Thank you, Winky." Hermione said graciously. And with that, Winky disappeared.

Hermione smiled at the box of chocolates and opened it to get one. She took a bite and realized it was the one that she liked best. The one with strawberry filling in it. "But wait a minute." Hermione told herself, "Only Ginny knows I like this kind. So how come Harry knows when I told Ginny not to tell anybody…?"

* * *

"So," Ron started saying in between mouthfuls of mashed potato. "Do you think Winky wouldn't blow our cover?"

Ginny looked up at him and shook her head while eating chocolate cake. "Um… no, I don't think so. All we told her that it was from Harry. It wouldn't matter."

"Huh? Well, okay…" Ron said and they all continued to eat until Ginny said:

"By the way, what kind of chocolates did you buy?"

Ron looked up again and stared in space. Lavender narrowed her eyes at the sight. He finally spoke. "Um… Well, Hermione's favorite. The one with the strawberry filling in it."

Ginny coughed in her drink. "What? How'd you know she likes that?"

"Because I heard you girls talking about chocolates back there in Grimmauld Place, and I heard her say she liked that one, so I looked for it in Honeydukes." Ron reasoned out. He now started to gnaw on a Chicken Leg. Ginny obviously looked worried.

"Ron. Ron!" Ginny called her brother but he wouldn't listen. "RON!"

"What?" Ron said, annoyed. "Look, I'm really hungry. Will you wait for a minute? I'm still eating here!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Will you stop thinking about your appetite at a time like this?!"

Ron arched an eyebrow. "At a time like what?"

"Don't you understand what's happening?" Ginny grabbed the Chicken Leg from Ron and placed it on her own plate. "I mean, think about it. Hermione told me not to tell any single one about her liking for that kind of chocolates, so I'm the only one who's supposed to know. Then you give her a box of chocolates and make her believe Harry gave it to her when he's not supposed to know she liked that!"

"So… what's the problem?"

Ginny scoffed. "Ron, hello?! Are you daft? She's going to think that it wasn't Harry after all!"

"Wasn't me after all what?" Said a voice behind Ginny. Ginny gasped and cupped her mouth before turning around to see Harry standing behind her.

Ginny didn't say a word anymore and Harry just had a curious look on. "Oh, h-hi. I, er, we didn't know you were there!"

Ron just waved and concentrated on his Chicken Leg which he retrieved secretly from Ginny's plate. Lavender began to fork her pasta in twirls to no avail, and Ginny continued finishing her Chocolate Cake. Harry sat down beside Ron and looked around with a curious look.

"Guys, really, what was it?" Harry asked. "I heard my name from Ginny awhile ago. 'She's going to think it wasn't Harry after all'?"

No one replied right away. Lavender thought of something quick. "Uh… How many times do I have to tell you? My cousin's name is not Harry! It's… it's…"

"Oh! Yes, Henry, I remember!" Ginny joined in. Ron nodded in acknowledgement. "Sorry, Harry. It wasn't you. Heh."

Harry looked somewhat embarrassed. "Oh. Right, sorry. By the way, have you seen Dobby or Winky lately? I was hoping they'd make Hermione Chicken Noodle Soup everyday while she's at the Hospital Wing instead of Porridge." He sat beside Ron, in front of Lavender.

Ron's eyes widened at Ginny who was just a wee bit too interested in her chocolate cake. "Huh?" Ginny said. "Er… No…"

Harry just nodded and he helped himself with Chicken, Mashed Potato and Pasta. Lunch was quiet after that, and Harry was in the middle of his dessert (ice cream) when…

"Harry Potter, sir!" they turned to see Winky smiling up at them with her large beady eyes. "I have a message for you from Miss Hermione Granger."

"Really?" Harry looked up from his ice cream. "What does she say?"

Ginny bit her lip and saw Winky open her mouth to talk from behind her when she interrupted. "Oh, she's just probably saying hi. Right, Winky?"

Winky shook her head. "No, Miss Weasley. Miss Granger says she wants to say 'Thank You' to Mr. Harry Potter for the-"

"For the terrific lunch, yes." Lavender continued. "Alright, that will be all Winky. Thank you." And with that Winky nodded in acknowledgement (though she looked quite hesitant) and she was gone.

Ginny sighed in relief and so did Lavender. Ron shot them a warning glare as he was back to his senses after a very satisfying lunch. Harry just looked up and narrowed his eyes. _There's really something with them, I'm sure of it. They're acting all odd these days. _He shook the thought aside first and continued finishing his ice cream.

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the day sleeping, though she had a hard time doing so. She tossed and turned in her bed, but was prohibited to do so after Madam Pomfrey had a string of lectures as to why she 'shan't do so'.

So, quite unlike herself, Hermione just slumped off to the right side of her bed and, pretending to look pleased with what she's doing, closed her eyes and she drifted off to sleepy land.

Time was so quick that, when Hermione woke up, she realized it was 7:00 o' clock in the evening. She was expecting visitors any moment now, so she just lay down anxiously, waiting for the sound of her hyper friends or worried adults. And, soon enough, she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Harry waving stupidly at her from the door, with Ron, Ginny and Professor Lupin.

Hermione let out a gasp of excitement and sat up. "What are you all doing here?" She asked happily.

The crowd advanced to her bedside and Ron spoke up. "Visiting you, of course. And waiting for our mother." He gestured towards Ginny and himself.

Harry shrugged. "Visiting you."

Hermione nodded. Then her eyes fell on Lupin who was waiting, looking extremely apprehensive. Harry noticed this and told Hermione in a hushed whisper, "Visiting you. And waiting for Tonks."

Hermione laughed. "Wow! Multitasking."

Harry just smiled at her and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron do a 'thumbs-up' to Ginny. It didn't take long when she heard a familiar motherly voice from outside the Hospital Wing, walking hastily. "Oh dear, I wonder what's happened to Hermione."

Another young, vivacious familiar voice answered. "Molly, relax. It's not like Hermione fell into a coma or something." Lupin looked up at the sound of this voice and Ron and Ginny looked behind them. They all saw Molly walking in quickly followed shortly by Tonks.

"Oh, Hermione, dear!" Molly ran to the bedside of Hermione and hugged her, to which Hermione returned to the older woman. "We were so worried about you! Are you alright now?" She stroked Hermione's head.

Hermione nodded. "Much better now. Thanks for dropping by, Mrs. Weasley." Her eyes then shifted to Tonks who was engaged in deep conversation with Lupin. They were sitting on stools and Hermione noticed that their fingers were entwined. Mrs. Weasley scoffed.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Tonks!" She cried, "That can wait, can't it? Remus won't dump you if you ask how Hermione's doing, now, would he?"

Ginny and Hermione giggled at the comment and they exchanged looks. Lupin and Tonks both turned a deep shade of crimson. Snapping herself out of her lovesick reverie, Tonks put a more like herself look and greeted Hermione happily, "Wotcher, Hermione! How are you doing?"

"Very well, Tonks, thank you." Hermione said courteously. "You can go on with your conversation with Professor Lupin."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Yeah, 'cuz we know how much you've missed him…" She added in a sly voice.

"Girls, that's just ridiculous, we're not even in a relationship." Tonks defended.

Ginny looked at Hermione in mock surprise. "Oh! We didn't say anything about that, did we, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. Not a word."

Ron cleared his throat and joined in the fun. "But if you guys aren't in a relationship-"

"We aren't, Ron." Lupin interrupted. "And by the way, deadline of your essay is 11:59 this evening."

Molly glared at Ron but he didn't notice. "Changing topic… Oh, very interesting." Ron said in an uncanny tone.

"As Ron was saying," Harry pitched in (this earned him a glance from Hermione), "If the both of you aren't 'on' _yet_, then what's with the HHWS?"

Tonks arched an eyebrow. "HHWS?"

"Holding Hands While Sitting." Hermione helped. Harry smiled at her and Ron and Ginny did a high-five.

Tonks and Lupin looked at each other quizzically, at their entwined fingers, and then they broke apart. "We weren't! And, Hermione, don't bully me this way when there's nothing up with you as well."

Hermione looked at her curiously.

"The both of us figured it out." Tonks gesture to herself and Lupin. Ginny giggled at Tonks' preferred pronoun. "There's something fishy about the both of you and Harry."

Ron nodded at Harry and said, "Uh-huh. Is there something you wanted to share with the class, hm, Harry? What about you, Herms?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and, coincidentally, both of them said at the same time, "No! There's nothing going on!"

Molly just smiled. "Dears, you know, in our day, Arthur and I was like the both of you. Talking at the same time."

"Saying the same words," Ron added.

"And, surprisingly, they don't actually verbally communicate." Ginny finished happily.

Molly nodded. "That's right. Their father always tells me that there was something similar between Arthur and myself and you, Harry and Hermione."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and then she scoffed. "Oh, honestly, Mrs. Weasley, Harry and I are just friends, aren't we, Harry?"

"Oh, now she's confused about what her relationship with Harry is." Ron addressed Ginny but he said it out loud.

"Ron!" Hermione said playfully.

Ginny's eyes grew wide and gasped. Then she turned to Ron. "And she isn't even mad that you actually said that out loud!" The rest of them laughed, including Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Seriously! Harry, won't you help me defend ourselves?"

Harry shook his head. "Um… no. I don't wanna."

"Harry!"

"You look so cute when you're mad. I like it." Harry commented.

Hermione felt her cheeks burn. Of all places and times he could say it! Normally, Hermione would be flustered, but, _honestly, _this just wasn't the right time. Wait. Did she just think _normally?_

Ginny sighed happily. "Finally, Harry's letting it all out!"

Apparently, Harry has been talking recklessly, that he too had turned bright red on his cheeks. He didn't realize that other people were in the room, as well.

All of them have been in this fashion for about 2 hours, when Madam Pomfrey interrupted. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are over. Maybe you can come back tomorrow at 8 in the morning, after Miss Granger here has had a good night's sleep."

"But I just slept this afternoon!" Hermione wailed. She was having too much fun to stop it right now.

"Rules are rules, Miss Granger. You do certainly know about that as you are a school Prefect. I am so sorry again." And with that, Madam Pomfrey left them.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Seriously, she had to get in the height of the fun!"

"I know!" Ron said, annoyed. "We were this (he shows an 'inch' with his fingers) close to having Tonks spill about herself and Professor Lupin!"

Tonks, who was obviously having fun, but worried about what she might blurt out, said, "Madam Pomfrey's right. We better go so that you can go to bed."

"Ooh… You know what, Tonks, you just sounded like mum." Ginny commented. "And I think you're just saying that so that you won't be able to say anything about you and Professor Lupin. Too bad we're convinced."

"You're convinced?" Lupin asked.

Ron said in an _en grand _tone, "We're convinced that you're together! And you can't change that."

"Ron, seriously, you need to go to bed. Also you, Ginny." Tonks said sternly.

"We aren't, unless you 'fess up." Ginny mocked playfully.

Tonks looked uncertainly at Lupin who just nodded. "Okay, fine! We're together! Happy now? Get to bed!"

Ginny smiled and clapped her hands. "Yay!" She did a high-five with Ron. "And we aren't even done yet! Since when, Tonks?"

"Since a few months ago." Lupin answered for her. Tonks blushed and was looking down.

Ron did some sort of a 'Cabbage Patch' dance with Ginny which made them look odd. "Ron, Ginny, Harry. I think you should all sleep now." Mrs. Weasley said firmly.

Ginny moaned. "But, Mum! We aren't even done yet!"

"That's what you said awhile ago." Harry pointed out.

"Exactly." Ginny said. "Harry, are you and Hermione together?"

Mrs. Weasley scoffed. "Seriously, that can wait 'till tomorrow!" And sure enough, Madam Pomfrey came to shoo the six visitors away. They all walked dejectedly into the hallway and they parted: Mrs. Weasley outdoors, Tonks and Lupin somewhere else inside the castle, and Harry, Ron and Ginny to the Gryffindor Common Room.

On the way to the Common Room, Ginny kept on talking. "Harry, this is a serious question. Are you and Hermione together?"

"No, Ginny, okay? That's final."

Ginny just nodded in mock satisfaction, and asked Harry another question. "Okay, so, dish, Harry. Do you like Hermione?"

This made Harry stop in his tracks. "What?"

Ron arched an eyebrow at him. "You seem so surprised. She was just asking if you like Hermione."

"Er… Eh, No! Of course not! I mean, why would I like Hermione? She's been my best friend for about six years, and she's a bossy know-it-all, and she's quite impertinent at times and…" Harry was drabbling.

"Harry, look, we don't need an answer to rival Dumbledore's year-end speeches." Ginny explained, with a mischievous glint in her eye. "One question, one answer. Do you like Hermione?"

Harry just blinked.

Ron raised his eyebrow once more. "Well…?"

Harry shook his head. "N-no… I don't think so."

Ginny and Ron looked at each other. _He doesn't think so? _They started walking again and soon enough, the Gryffindor Common Room was in sight. The three of them climbed in and Ginny bade the two men goodbye as they went up the Boys' Dormitories.

Harry climbed up his four-poster bed and so did Ron. Harry said an audible 'Goodnight' to his best friend and all that Harry heard from him was a grunt in acknowledgement. Soon enough, the snores from all the boys became louder as Ron added up to the noise. Harry turned to his side.

He cannot sleep.

Harry was lying down awake in bed at around 10:00 p.m. when he felt a sudden impulse to get back to the Hospital Wing to see Hermione again. _But wait, _Harry thought, _it's past visiting hours. _His inner Marauder went to business and – ding! – There was a lightbulb in Harry's head. His invisibility cloak.

He stood up from bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak which was just lying around. He put it on and quietly, he went out of the Boys' Dormitory and out of the Common Room.

He was walking through the Hallways. His walk seemed like forever. Thankfully, just as he was getting impatient, Harry saw the Hospital Wing hovering in sight. He made a run for it and saw it was still open. Curious why the Hospital Wing was still open this late, Harry peeked in.

"Madam Pomfrey, ow – ow! That hurts!"

Harry had the feeling Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Miss Chang, we have to fix this up."

Marielle was standing there by Cho's bedside, and surprisingly, she looked pretty unconcerned. Usually, when Cho was just given a little snide remark, Marielle would react. But she just looked calm. Harry was confused. Instead, his eyes shifted to see the one he came to the Hospital Wing for.

Hermione was lying down on her bed, shifting from side to side. Harry decided to wait for Madam Pomfrey to go out of the wing before he goes in. So, Harry stood by the door for quite some time.

After 2 minutes, Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Okay, then, Miss Chang. You may go now."

Harry heard Cho scoff. "What? I have a broken arm and you won't let me stay?"

"Miss Chang, don't overreact. It's just a broken arm."

"But you let… you let…" Cho searched the Hospital Wing for a familiar face. "You let Hermione Granger stay here!"

Madam Pomfrey got annoyed. "That's because she fainted a few days ago! Now stop making such a fuss. Go now before I can even push you and your friend out myself."

Cho flipped her hair and glared at Madam Pomfrey, who went out of the Wing first. She and Marielle walked, stopped by Hermione's bed for 5 seconds, muttered something Harry cannot understand except for "…isn't the end of it…" and they left.

Slowly, Harry tiptoed inside the Hospital Wing and went to the end of the room where Hermione's bed was. He stood there at the bedside and watched her. Then he nudged her.

Hermione was surprised. _Now who was that? _Someone invisible was nudging her. Wait – invisible? Thinking for a few seconds, Hermione sat up and finally said, "I know you're there, Harry."

Harry groaned and took off his cloak. "How'd you know I was there?"

"Dunno. Just felt that it was you."

Harry grinned and Hermione giggled. "You know, you look pretty stupid that way."

"Really?" Harry asked. "If I looked stupid, then you looked idiotic."

Hermione slapped his arm playfully. "Harry!" Then there was a silent pause. "Why did you go here anyways? You should be sleeping by now."

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea. I just wanted to see you and check if you're alright."

Hermione's cheeks burned at his words. "Seriously, Harry, it's not like I'd die if I stay here."

"You're pretty lonely in here when we're not around."

Hermione nodded. "Well… yeah. It's fun to be with you."

This sentence made Harry grin. "What do you mean by 'you'? Ron, Ginny and I? Or Me, Ron, Ginny, Lupin, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley?"

"Hmm… You alone would do."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! We are so done with Chapter Five! That really wasn't a cliffie (unless you consider it as one). I just had no idea how Harry would react to it. And I thought it'll be better left that way. So… since you read my story, I already love you! But if you review my story, I'll love you more. **Review now**!

(P.S. I told you so! There's quite a lot of Remus/Tonks here. And I assure you this isn't the last. Also, there are other ships that shall evolve. I'll tell you when it's there. The other ships will last till the end of the story. But main is, of course, **H/Hr**)


	6. The Date Of Doom

**Disclaimer: **You-know-what. The not the Sorcerer's Stone one.

**Author's Note: **Le gasp! I haven't updated in super, duper long! I think I _am _losing my creative touch (like I _did _have one before). Anyways, everyone, we should not be upset with DH! We have Fanfiction, right? Okay. I'll stop being too cheerful and I'll start thanking my wonderful reviewers: **SwishAndFlick31, a, georgia (public reader), **and **OrangeBerry**!

Okay! Hiatus is officially lifted! YAY! And without further ado, I bring you… Chapter Six!

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Date Of Doom**

The sun rose early that morning, peeking from the hills and the seas until its full rays reached the large windows of the Hospital Wing. Hermione, however, was not asleep anymore. She was folding her blankets and was busy fluffing her pillows when Madam Pomfrey came bustling inside.

"Oh, Miss Granger, there you are," She said, drawing the curtains. "You sure woke up early today."

She just shrugged simply. "Nothing. I was hoping that I could eat breakfast with my friends, you see, and—"

"Not to worry at all, its fine!" She said happily, and Hermione's nervous expression turned into a smile. "I think you are already well. I guess visitors do the sick students well. Alright then, go ahead. You might not want to miss your friends having breakfast."

Hermione uttered a quick 'thank you' to Madam Pomfrey and walked from the Hospital Wing quickly. She went straight to the Great Hall instead of the Common Room, because she was sure she'd find Harry and Ron there, who were probably busy forking down their food. She chuckled to herself as she stepped inside the large hall and headed towards the Gryffindor table.

"Harry! Ron!" She called out to the both of them, who looked at her and waved. She skipped happily to the table and sat down beside Harry, who gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"You feel okay now?" He asked her, and she nodded. "That's great! We wouldn't have to worry so much about you."

While nibbling on a corn muffin, Ron said, "Yeah. Harry was so worried sick about you that he wouldn't sleep, and every waking moment he gets, the first person he looks for is—"

"Harry, Cho Chang from Ravenclaw was looking for you." Dennis Creevey told him, approaching the three. Hermione looked at Harry and gave him an expression which clearly asked, 'Girlfriend?'

He just nodded at Dennis. "Oh. Okay, thanks, Dennis." He said nonchalantly. Why was Cho always there to annoy him? He shook his thoughts off and continued eating his breakfast when Ginny and Lavender came to sit down with them.

"Hey there, Hermione!" Ginny greeted her cheerfully, "All alert, alive and awake?"

Hermione nodded while laughing. "You know that song? And I thought that was a muggle children's song?"

Ginny drank some of her water. "No! I know that one! _I'm alive, alert, awake, enthusiastic..._" Hermione sang along with her. Ron and Harry just stared at them, dumbfounded. Who would've thought that Hermione _could _be this hyper?

_Then again, maybe she was hyper because she could see Harry again every single day_, Ron thought with a snigger. This time, all attention had turned to him. He gave everyone an odd look in return.

"What?" He asked them stupidly, "Said anything random or something?"

They all shook their heads and Hermione and Ginny returned to their singing (this time the song 'An Itsy-Bitsy Spider'), Harry and Lavender back to breakfast, and Ron just watching everything with amusement. The whole morning was beginning so great until someone came along and sat down beside Harry.

"Hi Harry," Cho said, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear, in an attempt to be cute. Ginny sniggered and Cho just glared at her. "Have you got any plans today? What about our Hogsmeade… uh, you know, date?"

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Uhm… I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Did you say 'date'?"

Cho nodded quickly. "Yes, Harry, yes! That's it! Date!" She took one of Harry's arms and clung to it. "You remembered! So, are we a go?"

"Wait a sec," Ron said, chewing on bacon, "What happened to your arm? Why are you wearing a cast?"

She looked at Ron confusedly, then at her arm, and then her expression changed from happy to sad. "Oh, right! I broke it. Last night. Madam Pomfrey said it's all patched up, but it still hurts." She purposely hit Harry's arm and said, "Ouch! It hurts!" She whined. Lavender cracked up.

"How did you break it?" Hermione asked Cho quite concernedly. She heard Cho go inside the Hospital Wing the night before.

But instead, Cho gave her an icy stare and snapped, "It's none of your business, Granger." This earned her an irritated look from Harry and her frown faded to a sugary smile. "Oh, I mean – sorry, you see, I… I… Fell off the stairs!" She screamed, and the people inside the Great Hall turned to her. "Anyways, don't fuss over my arm. Harry, hmm? The… Hogsmeade date?"

Harry turned to her. "Um… Cho, you see, Hermione just came out from the Hospital Wing today, and—"

"I know." Cho whined at him, "But you can spend time with Hermione at any time! Only this once, Harry. Puh-lease?" She gave him a puppy-dog look which annoyed Ginny and Lavender who started making retching faces unknown to Cho and Harry. Hermione chuckled and Cho glared at her.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know… If it's all right with Hermione, I guess."

Hermione just nodded. "Sure, go ahead. And why are you asking me anyway? Just go if you want to." She gave an amused smile to Ginny who chuckled amusedly in a discreet way.

"Oh my god, yes!" Cho said happily, "Thank you so much Hermione. You are a dear, dear friend. Mwah!" She leaned over to give Hermione a kiss in the cheek. "Hear that, Harry? We'll go later! I am _so _excited. What time?"

Harry was just dumbstruck. "Uh… how about—"

"Say, around like, five-ish?" Cho asked perkily, batting her eyelashes. "Please?"

Harry sighed. "Fine. Five." Cho squealed happily and bounced in her seat. "Can I have breakfast with you?"

Ron and Ginny both groaned. Lavender choked on her bread. "B-Breakfast? With… _you_?!"

Cho smiled at them fakely and said, "Yes. Don't worry; you don't really have to be intimidated. I mean, I'm Ravenclaw and all, plus the Quidditch, but I'm very nice!"

"And why would we be intimidated?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. Cho gave her a look and patted Ginny's shoulder.

"Because, dear, I am Cho." She said in a low voice. Then her voice became louder again. "Ugh, don't they have salad today? I am gonna fat!"

Ron cracked up and choked, and Ginny patted his back. "Uh… what about some bacon?" Harry offered.

Cho looked at him for awhile, and, taking Harry's hand, she made him get a piece of bacon and made him feed it to her. "Mmm, good. Love it." She stood from the table and said. "So I'll meet later at five?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. See you around, Cho."

"Fabulous." She said, and with that she waved at him and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, her heels clacking in the floor, reverberating around the Great Hall.

Hermione just giggled, and so did Ginny. Ron and Lavender were laughing heartily, and Harry just buried his face into his hands.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hermione sat in bed and read her assignments to catch up with the lessons that she had missed. After a few minutes, she checked her watch. It read _4:45._

She sighed. It really was hard to miss lessons in school. She heard someone coming down from the boys' dormitory. _Must be Harry_, she thought to herself.

And, sure enough, a distraught-looking Harry Potter had come out of the stairs.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said, looking up from her book, "What's with the bored face? You know, Cho wouldn't like it if she sees you."

"Who cares?" He chuckled, and sat beside her. "Catching up with school?" She nodded. "Cho really is annoying, you know. You shouldn't have said yes this morning and told her that we were going to Hogsmeade or something."

Hermione laughed. "Ha, well, tough luck for you. But Cho's a really nice girl. She really likes you, you know."

"Ron told me that," Harry said absently, "But I don't like her."

"And why?" Hermione asked him, "You liked her before, didn't you?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, yeah, but that was _before_. Like, long ago. When dinosaurs still existed."

Hermione just chuckled. "I think you better be going, though." She told him, checking her watch. "It's almost five. You'll never hear the end of it if you were late."

Harry grinned at her. "I know. Well, see you around, Hermione." Hermione smirked and waved at him. Then he stopped, dead in his tracks, and said, "Oh, Hermione, if you're free tonight, is it fine if you… you know, go to Hogsmeade and see me? Along with Ginny and Ron, I suppose." He added quickly.

She smiled. "Okay. If ever I'll be done. But if we won't be there by eight I guess you should go back."

"I know," He said. "See you there… if you will come."

Hermione nodded and returned to studying, this time, hurrying up.

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry spun around and saw Cho waving at him. She was wearing a pink mini-dress and her black hair was in pigtails. She was wearing a necklace that bore a crown and wrote 'princess', and her make-up was… well, it wasn't anywhere near natural.

He walked towards her and she took his hand excitedly. "Hi Harry," She said, in her effort to sound cute. "So, what do you think? Look at my sandals," She showed him her left foot, and her heels were high. It was silver. "Jimmy Choo. My mummy gave them to me for Christmas."

"Oh." Harry said. _Who the heck is Jimmy Choo? _"Uhm… aren't we going yet?"

Cho looked up from admiring her sandals. "Hmm?" She asked him. Then she smiled. "Of course. I understand if you're very excited about this date, Harry. Let's go!" And with that she pulled him by the hand and dragged him to Hogsmeade.

He sure hoped that Hermione and the rest would come and distract them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay! So that's it for now for Chapter Six. Kinda short, I know, but I hope you guys all enjoyed that! So, everyone, please review! Reviewers would get an exclusive chance to whack their HP character of choice. Just specify who, and you get to do it right away! 


End file.
